


A nightmare of the future - a Super Sons fic

by gmartinez12



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Damijon - Freeform, Fluff, Future, Jondami, M/M, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gmartinez12/pseuds/gmartinez12
Summary: you guys might have seen that new upcoming Superman cover where Jon is an adult and is ripping aliens apart with murder in his eyes. No one liked it. I didn’t. Jon didn't either.Oh and if you got a moment, and maybe some spare change, please consider showing your support by donating a coffee for $3 at my page:ko-fi.com/gmartineztheficwriter.If you really enjoy my fics (and I really hope you do) and kudos and comments aren't enough to express how hyped you are, ko-fi donations are a great way to show your love, too XD. It helps me pay my credit card bills and really motivates me to keep on providing content. And if I get any extra? I might even commission damijon art we can all enjoy. I'll keep writing stories for free don't worry, I love the super sons so much that all I want is to share the fandom with you guys. But yeah, if you like, ko-fi donations are super cool too :3Also, if you wanna chat and say hi, my discord is gmartinez12#9930 :D





	A nightmare of the future - a Super Sons fic

Under the unforgiving glare of the sun, I know that I’m right.

Everyone squints and turns away from what they think is a harshly bright light, but the truth is that light makes everything clearer. Simpler. You know who’s right and who’s wrong. A hero and a villain. Good, and evil.

Only criminals turn away from the light.

I fly fast, the wind itself struggling to get out of my way. I imagine the air screeching, screaming, tripping and falling over itself to make way for me, its hero. When the air screams, it’s a sonic boom. When people scream, it’s _order_.

When people hear the crackling of the wind, they know I’m here. Once they scream and shout I know they’ll fall in line. The illegal goods stop being sold, the criminals disappear, and every fight and argument dries up like leaves in a forest fire. All it took was for me to be there, for them to see the “S” on my chest behind the blinding righteousness of the sun – a sun they can barely stand to look at.

One of them tries to get clever and pulls out a gun. The bullets pinged off my chest with the sound of a tin can getting crushed by an unyielding boulder. I float over to the man and I feel _happy_. Once, criminals whipped out their guns with a smile that assumed a bullet gave them power. But this man before me was sniveling, dripping with sweat, mucus, and fear. This man feared the justice I bring, and he knows that he deserves the justice I mete out. Now his broken body will let others know, too.

Something sharp whizzes past my ear and I catch it lazily with two fingers. I heard the heartbeat before I saw the attack. The first heartbeat I ever committed to memory—Damian. I turn to look at him with a wide smile and open arms. I wanted to tell him so badly how I did it, our dream came true! We won against crime, and everyone’s safe with my protection! I expected Damian to smile and share in my joy.

Instead, he greets me with pained tears. He stares at me with reddened eyes and a face stricken with betrayal and grief. He gave me a look that I understood immediately. There was a desperate plea in his haunted face, a silent sorrow, but hidden behind unblinking and focused eyes. He was grimly determined to tear out his heart—he was here to kill me.

I thought I’d be angry, but I was actually just very annoyed. I thought he’d see things my way, I thought we were friends. I thought he understood me. But I guess he’s just like them, like everyone else who scurries away from the light I bring. He was just _human_. It was…disappointing.

He blinks and my hand is already around his delicate neck. It’s easier for me now, to use my super strength with the barest of gestures. I’ve grown. Damian sputtered and choked and wriggled like a fish out of water. His eyes darkened with fierce emotion. Behind him, a hundred…no, a thousand…now a million people stared at me holding him by his neck.

They say when people see red, it means they’re angry. That’s not true, though. Humans can’t see red at all. But on the other hand, Kryptonians _can_. I see red just as my heat vision gathers in my eyes. The lasers erupting from me are the deepest, brightest red, shining even brighter than the sun in less than a second. And like the sun, it incinerates everything in its path.

I guess I I take that back. Humans _can_ see red. It’s the last thing Damian saw before he burned along with everyone else.

* * *

Jon woke with a start. Tears flowed freely from his eyes, adding to the sweat that dripped off his skin. His hair was plastered on his forehead and his head ached with so much pain and so much fear.

He touched his face, and found that it was smooth and young. He felt his arms and chest and legs and found none of the bulk that he’d had in the nightmare. He was still a boy, still whole, still _good_. He cried some more, but now out of relief. The nightmare was only just that—an impossible dream.

He reached out and his hand settled on Damian’s face, feeling none of the sharp lines that the adult Damian in his dream had. Damian was usually a light sleeper, but around Jon, he let his guard down completely and slept with the innocence and obliviousness of a child. Damian didn’t stir as Jon traced the shape of his face with trembling fingers, desperate for reassurance that this was the real waking world.

_That’s not me._ Jon spoke to himself.

_That won’t become me._

_That won’t be who I am._

_That won’t be who I am._

Jon chanted in his head like his life depended on it. He put an arm around Damian and cradled his friend closer to him, Damian’s forehead resting snugly against his chest. He kissed the top of Damian’s head and murmured a solemn promise.

_I love you, and I will never ever hurt you, Damian._

As if to prove his absolute conviction to his vow, Jon wove his fingers into Damian’s open palm. That was how Jon found himself back in the realm of sleep, holding his most beloved friend like he was the most precious treasure in the world.


End file.
